Go Bananas!
by Dark.x.horse
Summary: One shot of how the cullens start a food fight at school. Just a funny story that I came up with in school one day when I was bored. plz read and review D


Go Bananas!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Sigh!! But I do own this plot line and the characters which do not appear in the Twilight Saga. **

**Italics is someone's thoughts**

**This story is dedicated to SecretDaisy :D**

Emmett's POV

I joined the back of the queue and stood behind my gorgeous Rosalie, I put my arm around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Hiya sexy" I whispered in her ear.

"Hi Em!" she replied.

"Hi guys!" Bella and Edward cheered from behind us as they grabbed a tray and stood with us.

We reached the counter and grabbed some food, then sat down in at our usual table with Alice and Jasper. Bella, being the only human, sat down last. I glanced at the food that I would never eat and thought how much lunch breaks always dragged really slowly. To distract myself from the repulsive stench of human food I gazed at Rosalie and fantasized about what we could do tonight...

Bella's POV 

Sitting here next to such gorgeous people made me almost feel scruffy in comparison, but I had started to get used to it, and I was past caring because the god like boy vampire, sat next to me, Edward Cullen loved me and that's all that matters.

I peeled my banana and as I took a bite Emmett flashed a grin my way and suddenly Edward threw an apple at him, which bounced off his head. The rest of the family laughed and for some unknown reason Alice dived under the table. I then rounded on Edward, trying not to laugh at Emmett's expression.

"Why did you throw that?"

"Well let's just say that Emmett pictured something very rude that involves me, you, and something like a banana." He replied.

Rosalie punched Emmett's arm softly, while Jasper burst into fits of giggles. I blushed as I guessed at what Emmett had been thinking.

"Hah!" Emmett exclaimed. "You blushed so you have! Who's been a naughty girl then!"

I launched my tuna sandwich at him, but of course being a vampire with quick reactions, he ducked and my sandwich hit a bemused Mike Newton instead.

Mike yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Then all hell broke out, as people jumped up and chucked food at each other or raced for the doors trying to get to safety.

Now I realised why Alice had taken cover under the table. I followed suit and found her howling with laughter.

"Alice you had a vision of this why didn't you warn us ?" I questioned.

"Well I thought this would be much more fun, sorry, but you gotta admit it is funny!" she answered.

"Has anyone ever told you how annoyingly right you can be at times" I joked.

"Yep! Come on, let's go and see the damage."

We rose from our hiding place, into a demolition zone. Food now decorated the floors and walls and, having ran out of food, trays, chairs and even spoons were being catapulted across the hall.

Almost tearing the door from its hinges, Mr Latmia charged into the turmoil.

"YOU LOT HEADMASTERS OFFICE IMMEDIATLY!" He bellowed.

We all filed out of the hall, avoiding eye contact with Mr Latmia's death rays.

Mr Latmia rapped on the headmaster's door and waited.

Mr Winter strode out of his office and spoke to Mr Latmia.

"Ah you've completed your mission and you wish to report b-..."(**A/N: couldn't resist putting that in, there's your surprise lol =D)** Mr Latmia coughed and jerked his head towards us, standing silently behind him.

"Ah right .. err .." he continued, turning scarlet. "So why have you brought me half the school?"

"Well this lot decided it would be funny to start a food fight!"

"Really, well then I'll question .... Newton first."

Mike followed the headmaster into the office, looking worried.

A minute later he emerged, and headed for his next lesson. The headmaster addressed all of us;

"You can all go to your classes except... Bella and the Cullens

Edward's POV

We all shuffled into his office and stood against the wall, while the headmaster sank into a leather armchair.

"So let's hear what happened then" he questioned us.

As Bella explained the event (missing out the mind reading bit) I probed his thoughts and found some intriguing information.

_I'll just let them off with a warning because I must hurry its Miss Cloudwitch's free lesson which is another chance for me to hint at my true feelings. One day she will say yes I just have to give her time..._

I had to disguise my laughter as a coughing fit when Bella finished the story and the headmaster addressed us again.

"Right well I'm not going to punish you other than you must stay back after school and help clear up the mess! Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be urgently" and with that he jumped up and shooed us out of the room.

As we headed down the deserted corridor, I couldn't contain my laughter any longer.

"What are you laughing at?" Emmett demanded " come on let us in on the joke!"

So I explained to them what was so amusing and while Emmett was in stitches Jasper scoffed "Hah! Mr Winter and Miss Cloudwitch. She's way out of his league!"

An angry voice could be heard from the nearby classroom. Creeping closer I realised it was Miss Cloudwitch yelling at Mr Winter.

"How DARE YOU suggest such a thing!" she bawled at him.

"I ...err... wait let me explain.." he stammered

Miss Cloudwitch headed for the door, so we quickly scarpered round the corner. Once out of earshot Jasper said mockingly "I told you so!"

**Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed this little daft story. Sorry if it seems a bit stupid but I just came up with the idea in school one day when I was bored!**

**Please review and let me know what you think =D**


End file.
